Heronstairs Day Short Stories
by The Lady in Blood
Summary: This is a collection of Heronstairs short stories that I will forever be adding to. Every year on Heronstairs day I will try to add at least one story or poem. Mostly a sexual relationship between the boys so if you don't like it than don't read it!
1. The Pain

The Pain

The pain won't go away,

The pain of my angel leaving me.

The pain I feel every day,

It won't go away.

Every time I close my eyes,

All I see is silver.

The pain of James Carstairs being gone forever,

Is worse than depression.

Every time I close my eyes,

I hear his last words to me "I love you."

And every time, I feel my heart,

Being ripped out of my chest,

And crushed.

The pain of James Carstairs,

Being gone forever,

Is the worst pain I have ever felt.


	2. Never Give Up

Never Give Up

**This is a collection of stories that I will add to every Heronstairs Day and maybe some days when I get bored! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"James, James are you okay?" Will asked looking sad down at the sickened <em>parabatai<em>. They had both been in a long demon fight and Jem had had a coughing fit. Will had thought Jem to be almost dead until he heard Jem muttering his name. This had given Will hope that his angel was going to be okay.

Jem was in bed now, with Will in a chair hovering over him, never leaving his _parabatai's _side. Jem slowly woke up and instantly started to smile as he stared into Will's sapphire eyes. "I'm fine know." Jem grinned as he saw Will smile with relief.

Will bent down to Jem to give him a long passionate kiss. "I thought I had lost you for good that time." Will was crying and smiling now, his forehead pressed across Jem's.

"Oh, William. You could never lose my love for you." Jem said, reassuring Will. He smiled even more when he heard Will's sigh of relief. Will bent down and kissed Jem's head, letting tears stream down his face. He then took his dying lover's face in his hands.

"Good," Will replied, staring into Jem's eyes, "Because I will never be ready to give you up."

"I love you, Herondale."

"I love you too, Carstairs."


	3. The Drunken Mistake

A Drunken Mistake

James Carstairs couldn't sleep. He'd been up all night pacing around his bedroom playing his violin, and thinking about Will. He was worried about that Herondale, constantly worried. Well, who wasn't? Always going to the Devils Tavern, drinking and whoring around. You always had to watch out for William Herondale, no matter what.

Jem was in the middle of a piece that he had been writing for Will when he heard a loud bang on his bedroom door. Like someone had fallen against it. Jem hesitated for a moment then he sat his violin down in its case and slowly walked to the door.

James opened the door and jumped back as a drunk Will fell onto his floor in a ball. He could smell the alcohol on him. "Will?" Jem asked, trying to get Will to talk to him. All he got in response was a muffled groan and Will taking Jem by the legs and wrapping his curled body around them. Jem groaned, bent down and grabbed for Will. He didn't want to take Will all the way to his own room so Jem held him bridal style and plopped Will on his own bed.

"Will?" Jem asked again, he didn't really expect a response, Will was probably too drunk to talk. And with that thought Jem sat on the floor next to his bed and starred at Will's beautiful, resting face. Jem found himself almost entranced by Will's delicate features. He found himself wondering what it would feel like if he were to kiss Will, what his soft lips would feel like against Jem's.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Will suddenly shot up and shouted. His hair was a mess, his eyes were baggy and he had a touch of crazy in his eyes.

"Shh, shh. Lie down. It's okay." Jem slowly reassured Will. He held Will by his shoulders and gingerly pushed him back on to the bed.

"James?" Will asked Jem. "When did I get here? I thought I was at the Devils Tavern!" Will was freaking out, he really had no idea why or how he was in Jem's room.

"Will calm down." Jem almost had to stop himself from laughing. All of this seemed a bit comical. "I was playing my violin when I heard you fall against my door so I put you on my bed. That's where you are now." Jem explained to Will.

"Oh, I see, it's coming back to me now. I was at the Devils Tavern when I ran into a demon. I killed it, of course, then I decided to go back home. I wasn't really thinking at all but I was thinking of you so I guess that's why I came here." Some parts of his story seemed kind of edgy to Jem but he'd accept that explanation.

"Hey, Jem…" He said in a whisper, "can I tell you a secret." As Jem nodded Will gave him a motion that said come closer. Jem was inches away from Will's face when Will grabbed him with all his might and pressed his lips on to Jem's. Jem was shocked, he had no idea how to react, so his body just took over. It was just what Jem had been thinking, soft lips against soft lips. Warmth spread-ed through Jem's body, a kind of warmth that he had never felt before. A kind of warmth that he only got a glimpse of when he was around Will. And now that he was getting it full on, it was amazing.

Jem couldn't get himself to pull away so thankfully Will did. "Can you play me a song?" Will said like nothing had just happened between them.

"Sure." Jem had to make himself say. He didn't want to talk or do anything. He just wanted to play his violin and feel, because he definitely wasn't going to fall asleep now.


End file.
